1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a suspension device, a suspension support, and a buffer member.
2. Related Art
In a suspension device (a damper), a suspension support is provided around the upper end of a piston rod, which projects from a cylinder, in order to suppress transmission of a vibration (a shock) from a wheel side to a vehicle body side.
For example, a mount structure described in Patent Literature 1 (JP-A-2004-69018) is configured as explained below. A collar is inserted over the outer circumference of the outer end of a piston rod, a pair of upper and lower rubber bushes is inserted over the outer circumference of the collar, and the inner circumferential end of a vehicle body attachment bracket and the outer circumferential end of a retainer for holding the upper rubber bush are inserted and sandwiched between the rubber bushes. An elastic body for preventing the inner circumferential ends of the vehicle body attachment bracket and the retainer from coming into contact with the collar is interposed between the outer circumference of the collar and the respective inner circumferential ends.
For example, a mounting structure described in Patent Literature 2 (JP-A-H8-85318) is configured as explained below. Upper and lower elastic members are attached between supporting members by a nut held by the supporting members and provided at an end of a rod. An annular projection is formed to be swelled in one elastic member of the elastic members, an annular recess is formed in the other elastic member, and the projection of the one elastic member is fitted in the recess of the other elastic member via a through-hole of a bracket.